One Last Time
by The Stitched Ninja
Summary: All they wanted was to have one last time, one last look, one last conversation...one last confession. They waited for that moment before they completely disappeared, and they finally got it. AkuRoku, Riora, Yaoi,slight fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts….sad, but true.

A/N: Savvy, this is a sad little tear jerker that I wrote a while back. I should warn people that I wrote this back when people still thought that Reno was Axel and Lea wasn't even thought up yet. *smiles* I think it still get's the point across though. Read and enjoy, please review!

_**One Last Time**_

No one expected such a reaction out of Sora, or Reno for that matter.

It, at first, had just been a little visit on Riku and Sora's part. Sora had missed his friends Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, and the gang, so he thought that it would be okay to just go visit them in Hollow Bastion. Riku only came along because he had been worried about his lover going off on his own.

Sora had no way of knowing what would have happened when Reno came into the room.

Sure, he knew that Roxas was still a part of him, deep down. He still felt him sometimes when Namine and Kairi were around. But nothing like what was happening. Nothing like what was happening at all.

Everything had been going perfectly fine, Aerith had just been going around and introducing Sora and Riku to everyone that had once been Heartless and Nobodies, but were now back to their original form.

"Oh, and you're in luck!" Aerith giggled, looking out a window, "Reno and Rude just returned from a mission. I think you'll like Reno a lot, it seems that you two have the same base personality."

Sora suddenly felt a stirring in his stomach, or maybe it was in his soul. It caused him to gasp slightly, bending over so he could grasp his stomach. Riku was immediately at his side, wrapping the smaller boy in his arms.

"Sora?" Aerith gasped, rushing over to see if the boy needed healing just as the front door was slammed open and a tall bald man rushed in with a red headed man leaning heavily on him.

"Aerith! We need some help! Something's—"

Everything stilled, no one spoke a word as Sora and the red headed man (Sora could only assume the man was Reno) glowed with a faint light—and human bodies slowly appeared out of their midsections.

Sora recognized Roxas right away, even if he only saw him a few times all those years ago. He still wore his strange outfit with checkered everything. He was still short (because Sora will always be short), and still had that sunlight bright blonde hair and bright ocean blue eyes. Roxas was like Sora's twin, just see through currently.

But, poor Reno was a completely different story.

He had never known his Nobody, had never seen him or even known he was there. Maybe it had to do with the fact that his Nobody died before he was returned to Reno's body, maybe not. Either way, it looked like the crazy red head was having a lot more trouble than Sora.

Reno gasped, staring in wide eyed shock as a head of red spiky hair slowly pushed its way out of his abdomen. Axel, and that red of hair could only belong to the pyromaniac Nobody, was more see-through than Roxas, probably due to his death. But, other than that, he looked exactly like he had the last time he was seen. The same bright fire engine red hair, same pale skin, same shockingly green eyes with small tear drops under each of them. He was even wearing his Organization XIII uniform!

"Axel!" Roxas suddenly shouted; running into the taller mans arms as he was met half way.

"Roxy…" Axel's voice came out as little more than a sigh as he held the smaller boy closer to his body, almost swallowing him whole in his embrace.

"Don't call me that, you pedo."

Axel chuckled, reaching up to lightly stroke Roxas' hair. "You love it."

"I hate you." Roxas' voice was starting to sound choked up.

"I love you too." Axel whispered, moving the boy so they could look each other in the face. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't be able to see you again?"

"Shut up…I was worried." Roxas snapped, glaring up at the red headed man.

Axel once again chuckled, resting his forehead against Roxas', "You know better than that, Roxy. Nothing can keep me away from you; I'll always be there to love you."

The blond gave a snort, "Yeah, not even the police…" Clear blue eyes wavered and suddenly focused on the ground. It looked as if Roxas had something very important to say, but by the blush on his face, he was very embarrassed to say it.

Sora watched as his Nobody suddenly stood up on his tip toes to whisper something into Axel's ear. It was so low, he almost didn't catch it. He was sure that many without his training in battle of the Heartless probably didn't catch it. But he did, he heard those soft spoken three words that put so much into focus.

"I love you."

After those three words were uttered, everything just came into focus for Sora. He suddenly understood what happened to his Nobody.

Roxas loved Axel; they were together and loved each other completely. Even now, when they seemed to no longer exist in their own body, they somehow found a way to be together just one last time. They loved each other so completely they had enough magic, enough earning, to see each other once again. They forced themselves out of the bodies of their Somebody's just to be together!

That was total love.

Sora could only hope that one day; he would feel the same thing.

Axel suddenly chuckled, bringing the Key Blade users attention completely to the couple. "I love you too, Roxy." And then the red head kissed Sora's Nobody.

If anyone had been confused up until this point, it was suddenly cleared up now. Axel and Roxas clutched at one another as they kissed, refusing to let the other go. Some of those gathered had the decency to look away, but not Reno or Sora. They watched their Nobody's embrace in complete surprise.

Nobodies didn't have hearts this was a well known fact—but then again, Roxas was always different. And maybe he somehow affected Axel in some way.

Whatever had happened, the end result was something beautiful, and Sora liked to think that Reno agreed with him. As they watched their two Nobodies embrace they shared a look. This look held so much sadness, not for them, but for Roxas and Axel. Yet, it also held understanding. They somehow knew that this greeting was actually a good bye. Axel and Roxas were saying good bye to each other one last time before they disappeared into their Somebody's completely.

Slowly, Axel broke the kiss, reaching out to lightly stroke Roxas' cheek. "We will be always together." He grinned like a mad-man.

"Dork, I know that." Roxas glared up at him, but everyone could tell it was an act. "We will always love each other, no matter what."

Roxas and Axel shared one last look that spoke words beyond actually voicing them before slowly turning away from each other.

Sora noticed that they held hands until the last possible moment; then turned to face their Somebody's. The brunette didn't know what Reno was seeing from Axel, but if Roxas' face was anything to go by—he was glad he wasn't.

As Roxas was being absorbed back into Sora's body, the boy was suddenly hit with so many intense emotions he actually collapsed into Riku's arms. It would have been the ground, but Riku was lucky enough to be at the right place at the right moment.

Sora could feel every single one of Roxas' emotions. Every pain filled emotion ripped through his body and he was suddenly aware of just how much Nobody's with hearts would feel. He'd hate to find out what Reno was feeling if he was anything to go by.

Hot tears leaked down Sora's face as he leaned heavily against Riku, sobs racking his small form. Not only was he feeling the loss of a lover, a friend, and a heart from Roxas, but he was also feeling the bone deep regret and sadness that he could do nothing to help them. They were finally disappearing completely into their Somebody's, never so see each other again.

And there was nothing anyone could do about it.


End file.
